Moonlit Rides
by Blockbusterism
Summary: Based on the chapter of the same name in my ongoing fic, "Street Kings." There's no particular plot to this; just smut. Hope you enjoy!


The distinct sound of roaring engines sliced through the peaceful silence of Beacon Hills as two cars sped along the intricate curves and dips of the road in a blur of silvers and blues, grays and indigos.

The RX-7 edged out in front of the Skyline just as the two reached the abandoned impasse, lit up by the only source of the light emanating from the skies above and concealed by the dense shrubbery that surrounded it.

Both of the cars screeched to an abrupt halt, their doors flinging open simultaneously as the drivers stepped out.

Lacey stretched languidly, her long limbs reaching high above her head, watching her boyfriend approach her in long, heavy strides. She bit her lip in a feeble attempt to stop the huge grin from stretching across her face as a Danny stopped in front of her, struggling not to break into peals of laughter as she took in his slightly irritable disposition.

"I think you cheated," Danny muttered with a raise of one thick eyebrow, his arms folding across his chest as he watched Lacey bounce on the balls of her feet. He could feel his annoyance—miniscule to begin with—melt away as he drank in her appearance, taking particularly notice of her long legs covered by calf-length boots and thigh-high socks, ending at the slight appearance of her bare, smooth skin of her upper thighs before reaching the hem of her tiny skirt.

Lacey lowered her arms, her eyes meeting his half-lidded ones, slight tremors of desire tickling the base of her spine. The sudden shift in their personal atmosphere was palpable, and she felt her knees begin to quake as he closed the distance between them, his chest brushing against her own as he knocked his hips into hers.

The contact was enough to draw a near inaudible moan from her, but his heightened sense of hearing, brought about by the adrenaline of a completely different kind rushing through his veins, picked it up all the same, the heady sound enough to propel straight to his tightening nether regions. His arms wrapped around her frame, his hands palming both cheeks as he drew her up and gently pushed her against the surface of her car.

Lacey blinked, the cool sensation of the window of her car pressed against her back and filtering through the sheer material of her blouse as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. "So I'm guessing this is your idea of punishment," she whispered as her hands anchored themselves around his thick neck.

"Maybe," Danny grunted, temporarily marveling at her parted lips before swooping in and claiming her lips with his own, swallowing her gasp as he coaxed her into an open-mouth kiss, their tongues clashing with one another as their hands groped and pulled at one another.

Danny pulled away, his lips trailing down the expanse of her slender neck, her contented sighs reaching his ears and encouraging him further as he lavished her with his lips, occasionally adding a flick of his tongue against her skin. Lacey craned her neck as her hands flew to his long mane, her fingers entangling into the locks as Danny continued to travel lower. Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue slide along the hollow of her throat before dipping into the slight indentation of her collarbone.

Danny's hands left her hips to toy with the buttons of her blouse before gently prying the garment open, making sure to keep her propped above the ground by pinning her further against the car with his pelvis, grinding his clothed erection against her groin.

Lacey bit her lower lip, stifling a moan as she felt his member stiffen against her with promises of much more pleasurable things to come. Danny thumbed the material of her lace bra, his brown eyes dark with desire capturing her own lustful gaze as he palmed one covered mound. Lacey closed her eyes, her breathing growing shallow as Danny pinched and prodded her hardening nipples with his fingers, drawing a gasp from Lacey who began to slowly rock her hips against his to stamp the growing need for release.

"I wanna try something," Danny murmured, slowly untangling her long limbs wrapped around his waist and setting her down. Lacey blinked in confusion as she watched him lower himself, bracing his weight on his knees as he knelt before her, his index fingers hooking into hem of her underwear and tugging the material downwards, motioning for her to step out of them. She stifled a giggle as he balled up her tiny underwear and slid it into the back of his jean pockets, a habit he began to form lately. Once removed, Danny bunched up the material of her skirt and pushed it upwards, exposing her glistening mound. Danny tentatively licked his lips, seemingly transfixed by the sight for a long moment before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her folds, causing Lacey to jolt upwards, her hands tangling back into his locks.

"D-Danny, what are you—"

"Relax, Lacey. I promise you'll enjoy it," Danny said, flicking his eyes upwards to meet her own with a confident smirk, the look alone causing additional moisture to pool between her thighs.

"Put your legs on my shoulders," Danny requested, his hands already palming the backs of her calves to encourage her movements. Hesitantly, Lacey placed each of her legs on his shoulders, her grip tightening in his hair as he raised himself on his knees, his hands gripping her ass.

Danny leaned forward once again, placing his tongue flat against her folds before dragging it upwards, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth as he lavished it with his tongue.

"Oh, _oh_," Lacey moaned, the heel of her feet reflexively digging into his back as he worked her over with his mouth, swirling and sucking and dipping into her crevice, his nose occasionally brushing against the tiny bundle of nerves until he felt her began to buck against his face, pulling fistfuls of his dark hair as her thighs clenched desperately around his head.

Lacey's legs began to tremble with the first stirrings of an orgasm, her moans reaching an almost feverish pitch. Sensing this as well, Danny's lips closed around her sensitive nub, his tongue circling the button. The tip of his tongue flicked the little bundle rapidly as he sucked as hard as he could, sliding two long digits into her channel, curling them at the ends and propelling her headfirst into a sudden climax.

A guttural scream ripped its way through Lacey's throat as she threw her head back, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids, her body writhing as it was overwhelmed with waves upon waves of sheer pleasure. Her hips undulated against his face as Danny eagerly lapped up the juices that seeped from her core.

"Oh my God," Lacey whimpered as she weakly attempted to pull him away from her oversensitive center, the sensations brought about by his gyrating tongue too much for her to bear. "_Please_, Danny."

Danny managed one final lick before he drew back, taking in her flushed features with a huge smile. He gingerly removed her legs from his shoulders and stood up, palming her ass with his hands once more, watching her eyelids flutter, cradling her body that . Danny brushed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, his thumbs lightly stroking her hips as he waited for her to recover from her orgasm.

Once she got hold of her bearings, Lacey slowly opened eyes, her lips forming into a mischievous grin as her hand slid between their bodies, traveling downwards until it reached his erection. Her nimble fingers danced over the outline of his bulging member, taking delight in the way Danny groaned, his head lulling as she pressed a full palm over the soft denim. Her other hand took hold of the zipper, pushing it downward while his fingers quickly unbuttoned his jeans, the both of them pushing the material down along with his own underwear.

Lacey's eyes zeroed in on his thick member, stiff and jutting proudly from its base. She licked her lips, gazing at Danny with a wanton expression as her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking from base to tip, her thumb leisurely gliding across the head, spreading the tiny bead of precum around. She watched as Danny threw his head back, his throat bobbing visibly with his moans as his hips involuntarily moved into her hand.

Just as she began to quicken the pace of her hand, Danny suddenly removed her hand from his penis. Lacey arched one perfect eyebrow in confusion, opening her mouth to protest before he attacked her lips with her own, his hands wrapping around her once more to pull her up and brace her against the car, placing his engorged tip at her dripping entrance as her legs folded around his waist again.

Danny reached upward, placing his hand at the back of her neck, wordlessly compelling her to look into his eyes, nearly completely black with lust. "Look at us," he grounded out heavily as he rubbed his head against her nub, earning a jolt from her in response.

Her eyes traveled downward, watching with rapt attention as the tip of his cock slid into her wet channel. Her mouth fell open, her head falling back and hitting the surface behind them as he easily filled her to the hilt, his hips pinning her own completely to car, their combined moans filtering through the air.

Danny buried his face in the crook of her neck, attempting to control his harried breathing as he fought the overwhelming urge to thrust, opting to wait as Lacey adjusted to his girth before beginning his onslaught. Once he felt Lacey purposely flex her muscles around him, he began to drive into her with deep, measured strokes.

Lacey gasped and moaned with every thrust, grinding her pelvis into his own as Danny's tongue roamed around her neck once more. His hands moved from her hips to cup her ass, causing him to sink even further into her as he pulled her lower body along to meet his thrusts.

"Shit, you feel so good," Danny grunted against her skin, quickening his pace as he felt her drenched walls begin to flutter and pulse around his cock. Lacey moaned loudly in response, urging him on as she felt the beginning tremors her second orgasm begin to take hold of her.

Danny pulled her legs away from his waist, his pace unbroken as he anchored his hands underneath her knees, splitting her legs even wider for greater access. Lacey's hands immediately moved to his shoulders for support at the shift in position. She suddenly jerked as he tilted his hips, thrusting at a new angle.

"Oh _fuck_, Danny!" Lacey shouted, throwing her head back as he slammed into her over and over, tapping something secret and vital within her, her moans escalating into screams.

Danny grunted loudly as he pounded into her, his thrusts becoming frenzied as he felt heat seep into his already burning loins, signaling the beginning of his own orgasm. He thrusted into her core as hard as he could, the force of them causing her hips to thump audibly against the car.

Lacey's hands scrambled for purchase, against the car, against his chest, anywhere where she could find balance as she began to feel her entire world tilt on its axis in her impending climax.

Danny drops one of her legs in favor of thumbing frantic circles around her clit, watching her face contort to that of pure pleasure as her orgasm, overwhelming in its intensity, surged through her. Her walls, tightened almost painfully around his pistoning cock like a tight, wet fist until Danny could no longer hold back. He exploded inside her with a long, stuttering moan into her neck, streams of cum filling her completely as he pumped through the both of their orgasms.

They wilted against the car, his weight pinning her to the surface. They allowed the slight chill in the night air to cool their bodies and evaporate the beads of perspiration peppered on their skin as they both breathed deeply, remnants of pleasure occasionally causing one of them to spasm against the other.

Eventually, Danny lifted his head from her neck, groaning as he attempted to lift himself away from her body before her arms and legs clamped around him, his now softened member still buried deep inside of her. Lacey smiled, her eyes closed in blissful peace as she pulled him back in, their bodies molding perfectly into one another as she reveled in the warmth that radiated from his body and the weight of him on her own.

"I should cheat more often," Lacey whispered as an afterthought, earning a deep chuckle from Danny in reply as they both basked in the delicious afterglow of their deed.


End file.
